The present invention relates to pick-up trucks and like vehicles which have an open bed and a tailgate. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing a conventional tailgate to act as an aerodynamic spoiler to reduce wind drag.
By virtue of its very design, pick-up trucks are aerodynamically inefficient. This is due, in large part, to the open bed of the truck which is closed off by a tailgate. Ambient airstreams flow relatively smoothly over the cab down into the bed of the truck, however, the airstream makes an abrupt transition from horizontal flow over the truck bed to a vertical flow when encountering the tailgate. Without a gradual redirection of the airstream, a tremendous amount of drag occurs. This drag increases fuel consumption and reduces available horsepower and vehicle performance. Although wind drag occurs at all speeds, the negative effects become more pronounced as vehicle speed increases.
Attempts have been made to remedy or at least alleviate this problem. These attempts can be classified into two areas, namely reconfiguration of the truck bed and reconfiguration of the tailgate.
Pick-up truck owners have reconfigured the truck bed by placing a cover over the bed. There are many forms of covers. Some are elevated, making the truck cab and bed into what appears to be a single unit. Other covers are placed over only the bed of the truck. These are oftentimes referred to as tonneaus. Tonneaus may be hard or soft and are usually secured to the upper edge of the truck bed. Although at least partially effective at reducing wind drag, these truck bed covers make it difficult to use the pick-up in its intended manner. Typically, objects are constantly being inserted into and removed from the truck bed, requiring removal of the cover before use. However, removal of the cover eliminates the wind drag reduction benefits. The tonneau must also be stored when removed and then re-secured after the objects are taken out of the truck bed. This practice has been found to be very inconvenient.
Other devices have been developed which modify or replace the tailgate itself. Some devices require the manual repositioning or removal of the tailgate and are typically quite cumbersome. Another device mounts spoilers atop the tailgate to direct wind flow. However, this device does not resolve the problem of the drag encountered at the face of the closed tailgate within the bed of the truck. Other devices replace the conventional tailgate with a fabric mesh or pivotal wings. However, these devices drastically alter the appearance of the truck and can also adversely affect the ability to transport items in the bed of the truck.
Thus, what is needed is a device which allows a truck owner to reduce tailgate wind drag without having to manually remove a cover or tailgate. Further, a device is needed which reduces wind drag while allowing the truck owner to conveniently place objects in and out of the truck bed. Additionally, a device is needed which utilizes the original equipment manufactured tailgate of the truck, thus retaining the overall look of the truck. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.